Be All Right
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Carrot's hurt, possibly fatally. Angua doesn't know what to do. And to top it all off, Lady Sybil's just delivered (harhar) a bit of news. Angua's pregnent! With Carrot's baby! *An almost-death fic*


Be All Right 

by WSJ 

This was inspired by Meg's wonderful Carrot/Angua story _To Dream_. I highly suggest you read it. It'll make you cry, but that's because it's so wonderful. 

I was also inspired by another Carrot & Angua fic, _Big Big Girl_ by dreamkin. You need to go read that one too. 

I don't own Carrot or Angua, or Vimes or anyone else. They belong to the wonderful Pterry. *bows* This takes place around six/seven months after Fifth Elephant. 

()()()()() 

_**Everything's gonna be all right **_

Everything's gonna be all right 

_"Captain Carrot, Seargents Angua, Colon, and Detrius, Corprols Littlebottom and Nobbs, to my office on the double!"_

Angua shut her eyes against the memory, wishing it would all just go away. The meeting, the mission, the ambush... 

Gritting her teeth Angua berated herself, _Come on! You're stronger then that! Carrot's counting on you!_

At the sound of his name Angua snapped back into reality. Looking down she found her hands clenched tightly around the harsh white bed sheets, balling them up into wrinkles. She had to forcibly make them uncurl themselves, and gripped the hand lying motionless near them instead. 

Carrot. 

The door behind her opened and she spun around, ready to spring. She had to forse herself to relax, too. It was only Igor. 

Against her inner feelings, another tear leaked out of her eyes. Half-turning, she looked back at Carrot, lying so still and pale amidst the white sheets. "Will he be all right?" 

Igor shook his head slowly. "I don't know Miss Angua. I've done all I can." 

Angua nodded automatically. "Thank you." 

Igor shrugged his good shoulder, if he had one. "Anything for Mister Carrot." With that he set down the trey he'd been carrying, her lunch, she saw, and headed out the door. 

_Anything for Mister Carrot..._ "Isn't that always the way?" she mused, going to sit back down by his side. She took his hand into hers again, trying to ignore the bandages that covered his chest, arms and forehead. _Anything for Carrot... Anything..._

**_Whoever thought the sun would come crashing down _**

My life in flames, my tears concrete the pain 

Nearly an hour later the door creaked open again and Angua had to forse herself not to pounce on whoever it was. As it was, she didn't turn around, not wanting them to see her tears. 

"Angua?" Cheri Littlebottom laid a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "Commander Vimes wants us to go out on patrol." 

"What?" Angua asked, her voise ringing with disbeleif. "Leave Carrot?" 

Cheri nodded meekly, hoping her friend wouldn't lose control and tear out her jugular vein. "He wants you to get out of the Watch House for awhile." 

Dispite the dwarf's expectations, Angua just sighed and reached for her breastplate. "Fine, let's go." Which showed just how much this was all taking its toll on her. 

"I'll be back after patrol Carrot." she said over her shoulder before closing the door, almost as if he could hear her. 

**_You feel the end, the darkest deepest riverbed _**

My book of life ain't complete without you here 

Alone I sit and reminisce sometimes 

I miss your touch, your kiss, your smile 

"Stop! Unlicenced theif! Help!" 

Angua's head snapped up, and she tugged on Cheri's arm. "Come on, unlicenced theft!" 

"Aren't you going to, er, Change?" Cheri asked. 

"No time." Angua said, and the two took off on foot. _Carrot, you always were so much better at these things then I am._

The theif turned into a dark alley, with Angua right on his heels and Chrei a short way behind. "I've got you now!" Angua snarled. 

Without warning a wave of dizzyness crashed into her and she stumbled, leaning heavily against a nearby wall. Her stomach pitched and reeled, and she felt like she had to puke. 

Vaugely, she was aware of Cheri catching up to her and supporting her on one side as she lost her lunch into the alley. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the unlicenced theif snickering at her. 

**_And meanwhile you know I never cry, _**

'Cuz deep down inside 

You know our love will never ever die 

_"We've just received word that the Assasins have found another gonne. They're planning to use it on whoever gets in their way. We're going to have to get it away from them." Vimes said, staring around at his officers. "Right then. We'll split up into pairs and search. Let's go." _

....... 

"I think it's somewhere around here." 

"Are you sure Angua?" 

"Of course, I can smell it plain as day." Suddenly she felt the cold barrel of said gonne on the back of her neck. She froze. "Carrot?" 

"Hm?" 

"We have a small problem." 

Carrot turned around, and to Angua's complete and utter amazement flashed his winning smile at the head Assasin. "Good day sir. There wouldn't happen to be any silver bullets in that thing would there?" 

The next thing Angua saw was something she'd rather not have seen. Carrot's grin faded into a look of vauge horror. "Oh." 

In the next ten seconds several things happened at once. With almost unearthly speed Carrot dove and pushed Angua out of the way as the gonne fired. He gasped in pain and shock as the bullet went strait through his left arm and deep into his chest. 

Angua Changed and lept at the Assasin, howling with rage and for reinforcements as she did. Within the minute Vimes and Detrius showed up and helped to subdue the Assasin. Angua, choosing to stay in wolf-form, especially in front of Vimes, nuzzled Carrot's cheek as he fell unconcious... 

**Everything's gonna be all right (yea) **

Everything's gonna be okay (no doubt) 

Everything's gonna be all right 

Together we can take this one day at a time 

Can you take my breath away? (yea) 

Can you give him life today? (no doubt) 

Is everything going to be okay? 

Angua groaned and opened her eyes to see Vimes, Lady Sybil, Cheri and Igor hovering over her. She groaned again and started to sit up, but another wave of dizzyness forsed her back down. "Wh-what happened?" she asked. She turned to Cheri. "Did you catch the theif?" 

Before the dwarf could answer Lady Sybil rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're worse then Sam with your copper's instincts! Sam, Igor, out! Out out!" She shooed the two men out of the room. Well, one man and a whatever. 

Angua looked at Cheri, who just grinned at her. 

Once Sybil was back, she sat down on the edge of the bed, making it creak horribly, and took Angua's hand in hers. "Now dear. I have something very serious to tell you, and something equilly serious to ask you." Her face broke out into a grin that rivaled Cheri's. "Angua," she paused. "You're pregnant dear." 

Angua's mouth dropped open. 

"Do you know who the father is?" Sybil asked. 

Cheri and Angua looked at each other in unison, and Angua nodded, giving her permission, before breaking down into tears. Sybil just blinked and Cheri gave the werewolf a comforting hug. 

"The father is Carrot. You know, big chap in the next room? Yeah, him." Cheri said. 

Sybil's face took on a look of pity, and she absently rubbed her own gravid belly. "You poor dear. You poor, poor dear." 

All at once Angua threw back the covers and ran out of the room. Neither Cheri nor Sybil had to follow her to know where she was going. 

**_I'll be your strength I'll be here when you wake up _**

Take your time and I'll be here when you wake up 

Angua kneeled next to Carrot, no longer able to contain her emotions. Her tears flowed freely, soaking the sheets with their salt. 

"Carrot, please." Angua choked out between her sobs. "Please come back to me. I love you so much." her voise trailed off into a whisper as she fell into an exhausted sleep. 

"So much..." 

**_I never thought my heart would miss a single beat _**

Caress your hand as I watch you while you sleep 

So sweet, I weep as I search within 

To find a cure, just to bring you back again 

Angua awoke sometime around four AM, still sniffling. Standing up she padded over to the bathroom to wash her face. That done she went back into Carrot's room and curled up on the window seat. 

She rested her forehead against the cool pane of glass and another tear leaked out from her eye. 

Something occured to her, and she opened her mouth, not sure where to begin. She'd never prayed before. 

"Gods, all of you, please, listen to my request. I-I really want Carrot to be all right. I love him with all my heart, and even more now that I'm carrying our baby. Please, please let him be ok so we can be happily-ever-after, just like in the stories." 

She lulled into silence as a small streakof red appeared on the horrizon. She sat dazzeled as the sun began to rise, and then turned toward Carrot in the bed, half expecting him to open his eyes to see the rising sun. 

Nothing. 

**_As the sun will rise, open up your eyes _**

Surprise, just a blink of an eye 

I try, I try to be positive 

You're a fighter, so fight, wake up and live 

Angua slid off of the window seat and padded over to the bed. Gently she pulled down the covers and slid in next to him, on his right side, so she wouldn't bother his injuries. She curled up next to him, feeling reassuring the warmth of his body. 

Curling herself into a ball she laid her head on the uninjured part of his chest, and was delighted when his right arm came up to wrap around her waist. 

He moaned slightly in his sleep, but Angua knew he knew she was there. 

"All right." she said softly, stroking his warm, firm chest muscles. "Rest. Get well. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up." 

**_Everything's gonna be all right (yea) _**

Everything's gonna be okay (no doubt) 

Everything's gonna be all right 

Together we can take this one day at a time 

Coming in from the midnight patrol, Vimes peeked into Carrot's room and grinned. It was such a loving and adorable picture. "You deserve her Carrot." he said softly, leaning against the doorframe and looking at the sleeping couple. "You two really are meant to be together, aren't you." It wasn't a question. 

**_Can you take my breath away? (yea) _**

Can you give him life today (no doubt) 

Is everything going to be okay? 

I'll be your strength, I'll be here when you wake up 

Angua smiled to herself as she felt the brief movement of Carrot, acompanied by the breif movement of their little twins, sleeping peacefully inside her. She didn't know how she knew it was twins, or how she could feel them moving this early into her pregnancy, but she could. And she knew. Everything was going to be fine. 

**_Everything's gonna be all right (yea) _**

Everything's gonna be okay (no doubt) 

Everything's gonna be all right 

Together we can take it one day at a time 

"Mmm... Angua?" 

"Yeah Carrot?" 

"Do you have any coffee?" 

Angua paused, an evil smile coming to her lips. "Well, no. But I _will_ have our twins in about seven months." she offered innocently. 

**_Can you take my breath away? (yea) _**

Can you give him life today (no doubt) 

Is everything going to be okay? 

I'll be your strength I'll be here when you wake up 

Another pause. 

"WHAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" 

()()()()() 

There is a third verse to the song, but this was already getting too long. *grins* This has totally morphed from what I originally thought it was going to be. *shudders* Can you believe I was planning on turning this into a death-fic? *shudders again* Reviews please! 

God Bless! 


End file.
